Megalomaniac
Megalomaniac is the 1st episode in the entire Glitchtale series. Synopsis Frisk confronts Sans in the judgment hall, but it seems like something is different this time around... Plot The Betrayal In the beginning, Frisk and Sans are seen in the judgment hall, about to fight. Sans uses a bone attack, which Frisk dodges, but Sans then proceeds to kill Frisk, who resets. After killing Frisk once more, Frisk begins to flicker between themselves and Chara, all the while having flashbacks of previous 'pacifist route' timelines. Chara takes control of Frisk's body and fights Sans more viciously. Frisk then has a flashback to when they killed Papyrus, Sans killing them five more times afterward. Frisk reappears at the load screen and begins to feel regret for what they did. They reach for the RESET button, but Chara pulls their arm away with HATE and traps them, taking full control of Frisk. Get Dunked On Chara is back in the judgment hall with Sans, he feels the sudden change with them and the fight continues with Chara in place of Frisk. Neither is able to kill the other, while Frisk has to watch everything happen through a wall of darkness. As Chara is about to kill Sans, Frisk breaks out of the darkness and takes the blow, asking Sans to 'fix their mistake, one last time.' and their soul appears in the air. Right when Chara is about to take Frisk's soul, Sans absorbs Frisk's soul instead. He then proceeds to open both of his eyes, revealing that his right eye's iris has also turned blue. he then reveals that he has control of the SAVE and RESET buttons. Next, he kills Chara and resets the timeline and credits roll. This fact is known as the first glitch. Errors Glitchtale wrror.png|Sans' shirt is transparent/not there. UG.png|Sans' hand seems not to be colored in. Trivia * After 678 days since the animation was released, the animation has reached 10 million views. * The song playing is Aria Rose’s Megalomaniac cover. * Megalomaniac was supposed to be a Sans vs Frisk/Chara animation but ended up becoming a series we now know as Glitchtale. * Ever since Megalomaniac, Frisk's SAVE File was set to the name: "Frisk" instead of Chara. * At February 28, 2018, the re-animated version of Megalomaniac was published for the second anniversary of Glitchtale. * Before Megalomaniac's release, Camila released three GIFs of the animation. Gif1 by camilaanims-d9sz11u.gif Gif2 by camilaanims-d9sz11h.gif Gif3 by camilaanims-d9sz2bl.gif Lyrics Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming A pleasant breeze flows by ... leaving a trail of dust ... This / This... Is... Your... Fault...right? / Fault... right? Standing in the corridor Who thought we'd be here like this together? On a gorgeous day like this, I ask... What is it that you want? I believe there was a time When we were pals and things were better Eating bad food enjoying laughs.. / laughs... Can we go back to that? If you're in there listening, kid... Just reset the time line And please let's forget all of this Even after what you did he believed in you 'til the end... / 'till Looking at your face right now That expression tells me I can't afford not to care anymore Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean. Give up! Please don't come back If you're my friend Please... Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming A pleasant breeze blows by leaving a trail of - / of- How could you have done this? Is there still a glimmer of hope? Will you choose to do the right thing? Please now, bud If you're there Have a change of heart Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming What a nice day... Navigation es:Megalomaniac pl:Megalomaniac tr:Megalomaniac ru:Megalomaniac Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Content